THE DRAFT
by SherazadeVader
Summary: Death Star I is falling behind. Moff Tarkin in this story is very afraid of Darth Vader. The emperor sent the dark lord to make sure the battle station is completed. General Motti suggests Vader a way to enlist more man to their fleet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it all.

I have lots of fun. I own nothing of it.

Background:

Death Star I is falling behind. Moff Tarkin in this story is very afraid of Darth Vader. The emperor sent the dark lord to make sure the battle station is completed. General Motti suggests Vader a way to enlist more man to their fleet.

THE DRAFT

The ranks of the imperial fleet was getting depleted…

By the alliance attacks

And

By Darth Vader's mood changes….

The First Death star construction was falling behind. The emperor was growing impatient.

"Lord Vader, you must contact Moff Tarkin immediately, the Death Star must be operational, we are starting to lose ground for the rebellion and this is not acceptable for the legacy of the Sith."

"Yes my master. It will be done."

On board of the incomplete Death Star I…

Moff Tarkin was nervous. He got the word of Lord Vader's coming.

When Darth Vader arrived he felt fear on the air. He enjoyed the sense of dread of the crewman. From time to time he would taunt an ensign just for the heck of it. It was empowering…

Vader walked the ramp. The crew was immovable, not to Vader's hightened senses…oh! That Fear/Some day he would spread it throughout the whole galaxy/

"Lord Vader, we are honored by your presence." Moff Tarkin said.

"You may dispense the pleasantries, I came here to put you on schedule!"

"Perhaps you may tell the emperor yourself."

"The emperor?" Tarkin was slightly shaking. "Is he coming here?"

"If you don't get back, he will."

"We may double our efforts!" Tarkin said.

"For your own sake, the emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

Vader said and walked away.

Moff Tarkin sat with the other commanders.

"What are we going to do?" Tarkin was desperate.

"I think I may have a solution," General Motti interjected.

"By all means, tell me."

"We could enlist young man from the draft list."

"But we already do that, general Motti!"

"Then make a motion to change the age for drafting to seventeen."

"What good would that do?"

"You don't have to wait one more year to get new recruiters, and besides we can make this an ordinance immediately. Since the emperor has dissolved the Senate he will sign the decree."

"It could help. I'll talk to Lord Vader." Moff Tarkin replied with a sense of dread.

TATOOINE….

Luke Skywalker had just won a race bet on his uncle's bike speeder.

"One hundred credits! Biggs! Let's get some power converters!"

"Sure Luke, let's go."

Biggs was almost eighteen, Luke was sixteen and his birthday was coming up.

"What are you going to do for your birthday, Luke?"

"I don't know. Uncle Owen keeps telling me to do this and that, I guess I won't have time to celebrate."

"No way, you have to celebrate."

"I guess I am going to visit old Ben. I like him."

"The crazy hermit?" Biggs asks.

"He is not crazy, I go to his place sometimes. Did you know that he was a Jedi Knight?"

"Serious! Luke are you crazy! Jedi's are enemies of the empire! Don't talk that around. You can get in trouble."

They arrived to their speeders.

"Hey Biggs. See you there!"

Luke flew as fast as he could towards the Toschi Station.

At the farm….

"Where is Luke, Beru?"

"He might be with his friend, Owen. Let him play a little. He works hard."

"I don't like him out there. I don't want him to get in any kind of trouble."

"He is a good kid…"

A noise of footsteps startles Beru.

"Someone's here" she said.

"Wait here." Owen walked towards the front door, holding his blaster.

"Owen, Beru!" Obi Wan was calling.

"How dare you show up in my house, old man! Get out!"

"Owen, you must listen." Obi Wan pleaded, he knew he could not use the force persuasion to influence Owen Lars. He was a simple farmer but not weak minded.

"Owen!" Beru admonished. "He must have a good reason to come here."

"What is it! Luke is not here."

Obi Wan already knew that. He could not feel the force signature around.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, if you have something to tell, just spill it out!" Owen continued being rude, Beru frowns.

"Owen, please."

"Owen, we don't have much time. You must send Luke away."

"Away? Are you crazy, old man, what is going on?"

"The Empire has set a new decree. All young man age seventeen must sign for the draft. Luke will be seventeen next month. If he signs up you know what can happen!"

Beru was worried. "Do you think he would harm him?"

Owen pondered.

"What can I do? If he doesn't sign up they will look for him, won't they?"

"There is a system I can take him and he will be protected."

"Where?" Owen asked.

"Dagobah. I want to take him to the Dagobah system."

"All right, old man. I am doing this for Luke. I don't want that…that… you know."

"I can't believe that he would harm him. He is his father!"

"Beru, listen to you! You know what he is! I am more a father to Luke that him!" he turns to Obi Wan. "It is settled old man, Luke will go away, now you can too!"

Obi Wan walked calmly. "Thank you, Owen."

"I am sorry, Mr. Kenobi." Beru said.

Obi Wan left in a hurry. He had to find transport and soon...

At the Toschi Station….

Luke spent eighty credits on games.

"I am starving, Biggs. Are you in for a bantha burger and some juri juice?"

"Sure, why not."

They were walking to get the food and they saw a great number of storm troppers and imperials arriving.

"What do you think is going on? The empire never bothered us here." Biggs said.

"Let's check out!" Luke was curious.

The public holonet was lit.

"Attention! Attention!

Citizens of the outer rim…

This is an announcement….

Attention! Attention!

This message will be broadcasted in all businesses

and dwellings.

This is a Draft call.

All citizens who are of the age of seventeen must sign for

The imperial draft. It is a new ordinance…

Repeating. All male citizens of the age of seventeen must

Sign up…"

"Cool!" Luke was excited. "That's great! I'll get out of this dust ball!"

"I am three month for my eighteen birthday. I have to sign up anyways."

"Let's ask them where we can sign up!" Luke was walking towards the imperial guard.

They approached one of the imperial guards.

"Excuse me, sir. Where can I sign up?" Luke asked.

"There is a drafting station at Mos Eisley. You can sign up now."

"Wow! Come on Biggs, let's go!"

Luke wasn't hungry anymore. There would be other bantha burgers. He was very excited to get to the academy and become a pilot.

"I meet you at Mos Eisley, Biggs." Luke said and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars is the work of George Lucas….

Who doesn't know that?

I am just a humble… fanfic writer….trying to share the stories that come out of my mind to the net…without a penny in exchange… reviews are appreciated.

The Draft – Chapter 2

The streets of Mos Eisley were crowded with merchants, smugglers and every kind of scum the galaxy could sum up.

Luke arrived and shortly after Biggs.

"You owe me a Bantha Burger!" Luke said satisfied.

"Hey, Luke. I think the signing up place is over there." Biggs pointed out to a building crawling with storm troopers and other imperial personnel.

"Let's check it out!" Luke said in excitement.

LARS FARMHOUSE.

"We don't have much time, Owen!" Ben was feeling a tremor in the Force. He feared that young Skywalker was in imminent danger.

It was a rather awkward request for Obi Wan, who would thought that the General of the Clone Wars would be now depending upon a meek farmer of the Outer Rim territories.

He thought that Luke's humble upbringing would lead him to greatness. The young man was raised without the darkness of the empire, the darkness of the one who sired him.

While Owen left to the shop to look for his blaster Obi Wan was meditating. What would they tell Luke that he couldn't sign up for the Imperial academy?

Owen returned with the blaster secured on his belt.

"Let's go, old man," he said rather harshly. Obi Wan didn't mind, he felt that Owen Lars' was being protective of his nephew. Without hesitation Obi Wan followed him.

AT THE IMPERIAL RECRUIT STATION

Luke and Biggs entered the building and followed the corridor until they reached a line.

"Did you fill up the form?" the imperial employee said as he viewed the two youths approaching.

"What form?" Biggs asked.

"Come with me."

Luke and Biggs followed him. He picked up two data cards and led them to a room full of computers and other young man signing up.

"Here" he said as he handled the data card. "Place this into the computer and answer all the questions."

Luke and Biggs picked up the data card. They sat in front of their monitors and placed the card into the computer.

Welcome to the Imperial Academy –

As you are now seventeen you must do you duty and remain with the academy for two years. You may resign or continue to follow a glorious career with us.

Loading…….

Last name, Middle Name, First Name.

Luke types:

Luke Anakin Skywalker.

Name of Father/ Legal Guardian:

Luke types:

Anakin Skywalker (deceased) Legal Guardian: Owen Lars

Name of Mother/Legal Guardian:

Luke types:

Name of mother: Unknown/ Legal Guardian: Beru Whitesun-Lars

After answering several questions the monitor finally requests date of birth. When Luke inputs it the computer screen blinks.

"Please take your data card and contact an imperial member immediately"

Luke picks up the data and gives to the man that had helped him. He places the data card in the computer and reads.

"You are not seventeen yet," he said.

"But I will be next month."

"Just a moment," the imperial said and left. He returned shortly after.

"It will be OK, young man. Welcome to the imperial academy."

MOS EISLEY…

Obi Wan and Owen arrived at the Mos Eisley.

Obi Wan didn't have to ask if Luke was there, the force signature was not present so he already knew he wasn't. Beru insisted in going with them, she knew how hot tempered was Owen then she figured she would try to calm down the young man.

"There is a sign up center at the end of this road" Obi Wan says as he reads the signs posted. "Perhaps we are too late."

"If he signed up without my consent, he will have to answer to me!" Owen groaned, nervous.

"They don't need consent, Owen. The Empire has decreed that signing up for the draft was mandatory at the age of seventeen."

"He is not seventeen yet, maybe they would turn him down."

Obi Wan thought about it. It was only one month for Luke's seventeenth birthday. /I have a bad feeling about this./

IMPERIAL RECRUIT CENTER

Luke was thrilled. He was going to the academy!

They had to check the skills before they placed him in the correct station.

The imperial recruiter looked up the database and Luke's answers.

"I see you are good in fixing things, right?"

"Yeah, I always put together my uncle's vaporators and droids for his farm."

"Excellent. Then you will be assigned to the assembly squadron."

"Will I fly?" Luke was eager to become a pilot, to see the stars.

"It is not my place to determine that." He handled Luke a data card. "Here, you must present yourself at docking bay 95 at Mos Eisley next week."

Luke observed the data card – It read: "New recruit: Skywalker – post – D.S."

He saw Biggs walking the corridor. "Hey, Biggs! Did you get your assignment?"

"Yeah, I did. I'll be a Tie-Fighter for the Executor."

"Wow! Isn't that the big destroyer commanded by Lord Vader? That is creepy!"

"I am not too happy about it," said Biggs.

"Why not?"

"Haven't you heard of him? He choke people without touching them!"

"Yeah, right?" Luke laughed. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"Didn't you study the "Rise of Empire" in school? He killed all the Jedi Knights on the temple, single handed."

"Whatever." Luke didn't care. He was excited in getting off that dust ball.

"What did you get, Luke?"

"I guess they want me to fix things or build things at

place called. D.S."

"What is D.S.?" Biggs asked.

"I don't know, really. I don't care. Anything is better than Tatooine." Luke responded. "Well, now you will pay me for the bantha burger you owe me."

"Always thinking with your stomach!" Biggs replied and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine – George Lucas is the rightful owner,

I have fun…

Chapter 3 – THE DRAFT

Luke and Biggs were eating at the food center across the Recruit Center.

"Next week…I don't think uncle Owen will have a choice to stop me this time."

Luke said while working on his second burger.

"We'd better get home, then."

When Luke arrived at the farm he was surprised that the speeder was not parked.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!"

Luke walked around and didn't see anybody. He went to his bedroom and started playing his holo games.

MOS EISLEY

Obi Wan, Owen and Beru looked everywhere, no sign of Luke.

"We must remain calm about this. Let's go back." Obi Wan said and they headed back to the farm.

LARS HOMESTEAD….

"Luke is there!" Obi Wan sensed the force signature before arriving the house.

Obi Wan and Beru rushed into the house.

"Luke! Luke!" Owen cries out.

"Yes, uncle Owen?" Luke said as he came out of his room. He was surprised to see Ben Kenobi with him. His uncle never allowed him to get near the house.

"Where have you been?" Owen asked.

"Biggs and I went to Mos Eisley to sign up for the draft."

"Did you sign up?' Owen asked nervously.

"Of course I did! I'll be seventeen next month, what is wrong in doing that a little earlier?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "I am afraid we are too late, Owen."

"Too late for what?" Luke asked in puzzlement.

"Luke, you shouldn't sign up for this draft. You don't understand but you are putting yourself in great danger." Obi Wan said.

"Why?"

"Because what the empire represents, Luke." Obi Wan answered. "There is no democracy in the galaxy and the empire is the very evil destroying people's liberties."

"I already received my assigned post." Luke replied.

"When do you suppose to leave?"

"Next week,"

"Then you must go, perhaps it is the will of the Force."

"No, he is not going!" Owen cried out.

"Owen, he enlisted. If he doesn't show up, they will hunt him down and kill him as a deserter, it would be worse."

"Very well, but.."

"Owen. The Force will be with him.

ONE WEEK LATER…

When Luke departed to the Academy Beru Lars cried. Owen was

upset and for a earlier argument with his nephew. Although he disapproved Obi Wan's idea of letting him go, deep down he knew it would be wise to do so. The empire would look for him… He feared that his stepbrother would find him…

Luke was thrilled with the whole thing. He had never gotten out of Tatooine, now he was on hyperspace! He was staring at the stars without blinking.

"Hi there, I'm Dack," a young man approached him.

"I'm Luke."

"Are you excited?" Dack asked.

"Yeah, I would say so, specially leaving Tatooine."

"Are you going to pilot too?" Dack asked.

"I hope so, but I am also a mechanic. I'm good in fixing things."

"Cool" Dack replies.

Dack looked out and gasped.

"Look at the size of that thing!" he said as he approached the battle station.

"Wow! It is big!" Luke replied. "What is it?"

"Don't you know? It is the Death Star…"

"What?" the name of the battle station gave Luke the chills.

"It is where all recruits are going and then they will be sent to different ways." Dack said.

"I was assigned to a place called D.S.." Luke spoke nervous still thinking about the power of that battle station.

"Wow, you are going to work there!" Dack replied with great surprise.

"I should have listened to my uncle…" Luke answered.

"Why?"

"That dust ball planet was not as scary as this thing up there…"

Luke sensed something, kind of dark… He knew it was the Force Obi Wan always told about. He was feeling a deep and dark sorrow and something else…closeness to the source….but why? What would be the Force trying to tell him? He closed his eyes and entered in deep meditation, just as Obi Wan had taught him since he was a child.

He was alerted previously by Obi Wan that if he tapped into the Force another Jedi could fell it. He wasn't worried about…The Jedi were all but extinct and Obi Wan was the last Jedi on the Galaxy… What would be the chances to have another Jedi amongst the imperial ranks, really?

DEATH STAR…

Moff Tarkin, General Motti and Darth Vader sat in a round table conference room.

"We must have this battle station operational to weed out the rebels. Only that we can have the hold on the galaxy." Moff Tarkin said.

"You put too much faith on this technological terror," Vader replied. "The rebels…."

Vader suddenly stopped… There was a burst of emotions and feelings that had been broadcasted through the Force…

"Lord Vader?" Moff Tarkin asked. "Are you all right?"

Darth Vader held on the top of the chair and maintained balance.

"There is a ship approaching." Vader replied.

"Oh, yes. The new recruits are going to be arriving soon. But how…" Moff Tarkin stopped the question, he knew about Vader's powers.

General Motti frowned.

"I must see that ship!" Vader replied.

"They are only ensigns, my lord, why?"

"I sensed something, elusive…but I am sure that there is a Jedi amongst them!" Vader was furious.

"A Jedi?" General Motti laughed. "You, my friend is the last one left of that religion, which in fact is not that powerful because you were not able to conjure up a way to defeat those rebels."

General Motti started to feel his neck constricting…

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Vader replied as he held Motti on the choke hold.

"Enough! Release him Lord Vader!" Moff Tarkin asked.

"As you wish." Vader replied and released Motti.

"I am going to see this ship and I will find this hidden Jedi!" Vader spat and left in a hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – THE DRAFT

Disclaimer: Not mine…

This is a work of fanfiction…

Commander Veers was apprehensive when he got news that the dark lord wished to inspect the recruits. He scrambled up everybody to line and give a welcome to the unexpected visit of the Sith Lord.

"Make sure they are dressed up too."

"Yes, sir," the imperial guard rushed to gather the recruits to be properly inspected by Lord Vader.

Luke dressed up in the imperial uniform, he felt eerie with the feeling he had felt before. He had a bad feeling about something…

Once the ship landed the recruits lined up and remained still.

Luke was surprised with the heavy silence in the hangar, it seems deserted but there were about two hundred people there. No one dared to move or make a slight noise. Their commander had ordered, rather nervously, that they would be inspected by the Second man in command of the galaxy, Darth Vader himself!

Obi Wan refused to talk about Vader much, he did say that he

was a powerful man and very dangerous.

Suddenly, Luke's senses flared a dark feeling as soon as he heard a hissing noise… seconds after he saw the dark lord approaching the hangar, he had two storm troppers at his side.

The guards saluted as Lord Vader passed by them and approached the frightened recruits. The man was intimidating!

Luke's senses started to drift, he tried to remain calm because he himself was very nervous. The dark one presence was very intriguing, he was….o no! Luke somehow felt rather uncomfortable,

he sensed that the dark man could somehow use the Force!

Luke started to shiver when he realized what he had done…

He was using the Force and that made another Force user to identify him. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself, but the sound of the respirator was way too close for him to concentrate. He opened his eyes and saw the dark mask staring right at him.

Luke swallowed and remained staring at the horizon. Vader stood by General Veers and the two stormtroppers and scanned the recruits.

"Where are their assigned posts?" Vader asked without taking his eye from Luke.

"We have one hundred for the _Devastador_ one hundred for the Death Star and ninety-eight to the _Executor_, milord."

"Why my shuttle was short staffed?" Vader asked and turned his face to the general who lost all the color of his face.

Luke sensed the anger growing in the dark lord, he was feeling crushed by the power…it was the dark side!

"Milord, we just took their assignments a-according to their skills, sir. W-we had two hundred ninety-eight recruits and…"

"Enough!" Vader cut him. "I will need more crew next recruitment."

"Yes, milord."

Vader started walking again amongst the recruits who were not moving. Luke's heart was still beating faster than usual because he sensed danger… somehow he knew, the dark lord had sensed him as a Force user, the dangerous man Obi Wan had told about…

Luke started silently pray to the Force:

/Oh Force! What should I do? What if he finds that my father was a Jedi/

Vader stopped suddenly.

"Let me see how your new recruits are capable, General Veers,

I want to talk to at least one of them."

"As you wish my lord."

Vader returned back to where Luke was. Luke almost felt he was going to faint in fright.

"I want to talk to this young man." Vader pointed to Luke.

"Take him to my quarters!" Vader ordered.

"General Veers, good work, you may proceed with your duties."

Vader left with the troopers and a frightened young recruit walking by him.

_/Oh gods…he knows…/ _Luke swallowed.

TATOOINE…

Obi Wan was sitting at Mos Eisley Cantina, drinking Corellian wine with a smuggler Han Solo and his Wookie partner Chewbacca.

"So you want to go to Alderaan, old man…I got the fastest ship in the galaxy." Han boasted.

"Is that so?" Obi Wan replied.

"Yeah, old man, you said you are in a hurry I got the ship, I am doing some adjusting but it will be ready tomorrow before the suns rise, it will be one thousand credits."

"Tomorrow? I thought you have a ship now." Obi Wan replied.

"I told you, old man, I am doing some adjustments, nothing major, I can't fly without maintenance..." Han replied.

"Very well, I see you tomorrow early morning then."

"Docking bay 94…" Han replied.

Obi Wan left the Cantina and entered the speeder Owen Lars had lent him, he immediately headed to the Lars homeastead to give some hope to the Lars… He was going to ask for Bail Organa's help in tracking young Skywalker…

DEATH STAR – VADER'S CHAMBERS….

Luke was left alone with the dark lord. He was nervous but he maintained his posture.

"Young one, you know why I brought you here, don't you?"

Vader's voice had great anger, Luke flinched at it.

Luke knew he could not lie…but wouldn't the truth be dangerous?

"Y-yes, milord." Luke replied, he had his head bowed in respect to the high ranked imperial.

"Tell me then."

"I think it is because…I am a Force user…" Luke replied cringing from the words. He had just confessed to a Sith he was a potential Jedi…

Luke's fears grew exponentially when he heard the hissing of the lightsaber behind him. He dared not to look.

"You are a spy." Vader replied full of hatred. The red light saber was pointing to the frightened young man's throat. Luke's eyes were filled with tears, his forehead sweating and he was trembling in utter fear.

"N-no, milord…I swear I am not…"

Vader moved the light saber away, Luke felt on his knees.

" I swear to you I am not a spy…I am a farmer from Tatooine…" he lowered his head and started to sob.

"Tatooine?" Vader turned abruptly to the name of that hated planet.

"Y-yes, sir…I…" Luke didn't know what to say. He was dreading each moment with the dark lord.

"You know how to use the force, who is training you?"

"B-Ben…Kenobi."

Luke was terrified when the things started flying across the room and crashing against the wall.

"You are Obi Wan's padawan!" Vader hatred was crushing the young man. He immediately attacked the young man with the light saber, Luke placed his hand up trying to avoid the blow, but the light saber cut him by the wrist sending his hand across the room.

Luke screamed and terror and pain and crawled away from the dark monster.

"P-please! I am no spy! I swear to you!"

"You will tell me everything about him, Jedi!"

"I…am…no…Jedi…sir!"

Luke cradled his severed arm and cornered himself by the wall.

"I swear milord, I am not a Jedi…my f-father was sir!"

Vader stopped suddenly the young man's cries and suffering were becoming very disturbing….it was affecting him!

"Who was your father!"

"I…I never met him…s-sir…his name was A-Anakin Skywalker."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made...just for fun...

Chapter 5

Darth Vader stopped and felt as he was going to pass out. The feeling was nauseating…he wished at that moment he could undo what he had done. He regretted, a feeling unknown to the dark lord of the Sith. He had just terrorized his own flesh and blood.

/By the Force! He is my son/

The objects started flying across the room.

Luke curled up on the corner, staring at the dark lord, cradling his severed arm.

"I am no spy…sir…I…" Luke was whispering in between sobs, pleading for his life, terrified.

Vader deactivated the light saber and reached out for the boy.

Luke closed his eyes. He knew that he could not resist the dark one, so he let himself to be reached. He was surprised that the dark lord picked him up carefully and gently lifting him.

Luke dared not to speak and Darth Vader walked himself towards the Med Center.

"Sleep, young one. Your pain will soon be over"

All went black.

Vader picked him up and went to the Med Center.

Biggs was worried about his friend. He saw at the distance when he was walking along Darth Vader. What would they want with the farmboy? He taught he should at least let his father tell his uncle.

He sent a message to his father through the computer:

Dear Dad:

"I haven't seen Luke for three days…He might be in danger…

let his uncle know or perhaps the old hermit Ben. I am doing

OK, I did so well in the simulators that they want me to test my

first Tie tomorrow. I am really happy and I can't wait until

get into some action. Send my love to mom,

Your son,

Biggs.

Darth Vader was meditating. He had probed the young man's mind and learned a great deal about him, but curiously nothing about Obi Wan…His enemy forged some kind of barrier on the boy's mind that protected any information from the mind probe. It was a minor inconvenience because he would ask the boy and he was sure that his son would tell him everything he want to know… otherwise, he would have to hurt him again…he was annoyed that he felt uneasy about this. He was used to torture without remorse, but his own flesh and blood… _her_ son….that was totally different.

He asked the commander to monitor Luke's friends that had enlisted, one Biggs Darklighter in particular was now the center of attention of the dark lord. He was forwarded the message Biggs had sent to his father.

"…in danger…" "…perhaps the old hermit Ben…"

Although he had duties to perform for the emperor he shifted his priorities towards his revenge… seventeen years of pain because of his former master and now he was on his grasp to fulfill that revenge.

Tatooine…

"General Veers! Come here immediatedly!" Vader called through the comlink. It was a matter of five minutes General Veers appeared.

"My lord, how may a serve you?" General Veers asked nervously.

"I want you to send troops to Tatooine and locate a man called,

Ben Kenobi."

"Yes, milord."

"General, this is strictly confidential, am I clear?"

"Yes, milord."

General Veers left immediately to carry on his task.

Vader left to see his son...

MED CENTER

Luke was moving his mechanical hand. He touched, moved his fingers. He sensed that he wasn't going to die…yet. If so, why would his hand be restored? He was very afraid of his fate.

/Why didn't I listen to my uncle…/

He kept moving his arm under the exercise machine as the droid had instructed. He was getting adapted with his new hand. He kept moving his arm when he stopped with the jolt of adrenaline shooting up. Darth Vader had come to pay a visit.

He stopped the machine and straightened his body to sit, it a very difficult task at that moment.

He bowed his head and remained with his head down.

"T-thank you." Luke spoke softly as he stared at his mechanical hand.

"Why are you thanking me for, boy?" Vader spoke coldly.

"For giving me a new hand… my lord," he replied sadly.

Vader felt the young man's anguish and helplessness; he started to harbor certain feelings that were not proper for a Lord of the Sith:

Pity. He felt sorry for the boy, he remembered well when Count Doku and taken his own, he had the urge to embrace his son and give him comfort, but he couldn't do that. Luke stared down, not daring to look at the dark lord straight at his face because it would be improper.

"How are you feeling?" Vader asked startling the young man.

The question surprised Luke for he felt no deceit from the dark lord.

"I…I…it still h-hurts, my lord." Luke replied in a low voice.

Vader approached him and he froze in terror, he thought the man was going to heel him and punish him.

"Don't be afraid. I am not going to hurt you." Vader spoke softly, was this a trick?

Luke stayed still. Vader sat on the bed by him and placed his gloved hand on Luke's forehead.

"Open your mind to me, young one. Don't fight me." He spoke firmly. Luke could only obey. He closed his eyes and felt the dark power taking over him. Suddenly, something strange had happened:

His pain was gone!

He felt no more pain, just relief, how could this happen?

In searching his feelings he learned that Vader had healed him.

Vader slowly released the bond, he was proud about his son's strength he could feel it, even though his son had no clue how to use such power, this would be corrected.

"My lord…I don't feel any pain…how?"

"In time I will tell you, young Skywalker."

"Yes, my lord." Luke replied humbly. He lowered his eyes and looked at his mechanical hand.

"You will rest for now, tomorrow we talk."

"Yes, my lord."

Vader left the room, his heart was about to crumble…

A voice echoed within his mind…

_/Help me to raise our child while we still can…/_

A boy he had just terrorized and maimed…

Another voice came to within his mind…

/_In your anger… you killed her/._

_/And the child…./_

_He was evil…he killed the light of his life….Padme and his unborn child…._

The existence of his son was the only real event that pierced through the dark lord's heart for the first time in seventeen years…

Then he remembered something…. Tomorrow it would be exactly seventeen years that he had been damaged by the fires of Mustafar…

He hated that day… he was almost at the end of the hall when he

felt a great sadness from his son. Luke was crying… Vader stopped,

and turned back returning to the young man's room.

Luke hurried to wipe his tears and straightened up.

"My lord…"

"I see that you are distressed, what is wrong?"

"I just thought about my uncle and aunt in Tatooine…it' is about tomorrow." Luke replied.

"What happens tomorrow, young one…"

"It's my birthday." Luke replied.

Vader's heart jumped with the realization that his own turning was in the same day of the birth of his child. He decided that it would be the day he would reveal his identity.

"Sleep, Luke. You must rest."

Luke felt sleep. The dark lord left the room to his chambers.

"General Veers, I need you here immediately!"

Within minutes, General Veers was standing nervously in front of Vader's chamber. When the dark lord appeared he was sitting and reading a screen.

"My lord, how may I serve you?" General Veers spoke, shakily.

"I want you to bring to me a new recruit by the name of Biggs Darklighter."

"Yes, my lord."

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Not mine - George Lucas is the rightful owner

Only for fun…

THE DRAFT

Chapter 6

Biggs returned for his first real feel for the Tie Fighter, he was thrilled, his superiors were impressed by the flying skills of the new recruit. He has proven to be a great asset to the empire.

"Commander, Lord Vader requested the immediate presence of recruit Darklighter to the Executor," the storm tropper informed.

"Darklighter, come immediately!"

Biggs was surprised when he saw the storm troppers escorting him. He felt very tense. Why would he was summoned by the dark lord? He missed Luke, especially now.

Luke was sleeping, he was given a powerful sedative to ease off his pain from the several injuries. Vader instructed the human doctor to make sure the patient level of comfort should be taken into consideration. He wished for his son to be healed, he wanted to be able to break the news about their relationship and by probing Luke's mind he knew it would be a terrible shock for the young man, he wouldn't be able to cope, not yet. He was still terrified.

Vader could not stop thinking about his son. He struggled to convince the Emperor to allow him to train him to become powerful ally; at first the emperor felt threatened, but with the idea of a younger force user working for the empire was rather appealing.

"He will join us, or die..." Vader said

The young recruit was brought in, Vader could sense his fear and the boy's confusion, it was easy to read his mind.

"Leave us!" Vader ordered the stormtroppers as they entered the room with the young recruit.

Biggs stood as an imperial military, it pleased Vader the sign of respect the young man was showing and the nervousness for being brought in front of the second most powerful man in the galaxy.

Vader almost smiled behind his mask. /_The second…soon to be the first…but he had to know his son…what he liked and disliked, conquer his trust…so this friend of be useful./_

"Sit down." Vader ordered.

Biggs immediately obeyed.

"What can you tell me about recruit Skywalker?"

"Luke? Oh, I…" Biggs hesitated, was he being disrespectful.? How should he speak to such a superior imperial?

"You may speak freely." Vader answered to Biggs' thoughts. He was a mere recruit and Vader was higher rank official.

"Well, Luke and I were friends since we were very young. We went to school together and we like to race together."

"Race?" Vader asked.

"Yes, my lord. We race through Beggar's Canyon in Tatooine. Luke is the best pilot I ever seen."

Vader sensed pride...

"Who are his parents?"

"No sir, he lived with his uncle and aunt. They are farmers. His uncle is Owen Lars and his aunt is Beru.

_/I believe I am your stepbrother…./ a memory of long time ago…_

"Tell me what else he likes?"

Biggs wondered about Vader's interest in Luke, but he dared not to question, so he spoke at length all about Luke and the intriguing fact that he idolized his "late" father.

"Luke always wished he knew his father, but the only thing he knows is that he died after crashing his spice freighter…"

Vader was furious. What a lie!

Biggs felt uncomfortable at sudden, Vader placed his anger in check.

"Were you his only friend?"

"Oh, no sir. He has Dack and the old hermit."

"Old hermit?"

"It is an old man who lives by the Dune Sea, Luke likes to talk to him but his uncle doesn't like him, he says that the hermit is crazy."

"Do you know the name of this hermit?"

"He calls him Ben, Ben Kenobi."

TBC.


End file.
